Akari Genki
Faction: Good Species: Human Gender: Female Age: 17 Birthday: April 1 Appearance: 5’6”, blue eyes, lets her aubrn hair hang in front of her body, just above her breasts (which are just slightly large for a girl her age), but in school it’s usually tied into a ponytail. What would normally be a thin frame is enhanced a little by muscles that Akari gets from staying active. She wears the standard school uniform at school, but usually wears a running outfit or something like a blouse with a shirt over it, rolled up jeans, and sneakers (or just a shirt and short jeans if it’s hot) casually. Personality: When around friends (and even strangers), Akari tends to be very upbeat and happy. She’s very expressive of these emotions due to her tendencies to get excited easily. In fact, there aren't many moments where she’s not excited, whether she's be thinking, moving, or talking a lot. She has a tendency to constantly move while standing idle (be it raising her heels repeatedly or rocking back and forth). She also tends to have a massive appetite. One could guess she has ADHD, but they’d be thrown off by her focus on schoolwork. When she’s upset, you’ll know by her contrasting change in body language. History: Akari, like the rest of the Good characters, is a descendant of one of the Heroes. When she was born and diagnosed with ADHD, her parents deemed her unable to carry the legacy of the family and made her younger sister, Saki, to fulfill the role instead. It wasn't until around the age of 12 when Akari learned of her parents teaching Saki magic but not her. Akari quickly figured out that her parents didn’t trust her with it due to her ADHD and she became depressed as a result, thinking her mental "handicap" lessened her worth as a person (and the sibling rivalry became something more). After convincing herself out of suicide, Akari vowed to herself that she would prove her parents wrong and work hard. Not only that, but also keep a happy and friendly demeanor so she (or anyone else) wouldn’t be depressed again. Since then, her grades have improved drastically and she has excelled in magic (despite secretly teaching herself). She even landed the vice-president position in the student council (she’s a little sour that she didn’t get president, but definitely doesn’t hate Tsukiko for it or anything). Despite this new-found confidence in herself, she still keeps her ADHD a secret. Skills: Akari remains near the top of the class (which isn’t too hard when other students don’t even really try like she does) in pretty much everything except language, which tends to bore her no matter what, and any creative-oriented class like music or art. Outside of school (other than magic), Akari tries to burn off her energy by running and doing other track-related activities and swimming (everything else is too paced). Her magic has made multitasking a non-chore for her. Magic: Superhuman agility - A superpower that has been a part of the family's blood since its first few generations. This innate ability allows Akari to sprint more quickly and jump higher than a normal highschool girl could. It also allows for faster reflexes. Superhuman endurance - Also an inherited trait, this allows Akari to be more resilient to damage. It also helps with doing activities like running without tiring. It's entirely physical, so it won't help with writing a paper for hours or taking ipsychological/i damage. Duplication - A hard skill to master, Akari decided to learn this instead of teleportation (what her sister is being taught at the moment and what is the main ability passed down). Normally, you start off by splitting your own energy in half to create a solid clone (that shares the same hivemind), and the gaps are filled with body parts composed of magic. If you want an effective clone army, you also need to coordinate with all of them at once. At the moment, Akari can create three clones (so four entities when including herself). Each hold the same mind (memories, habits, personality, inability to stand still, etc) and superhuman abilities. She normally just uses them to get work and studying done more effectively (now that she's reached a level to do that without confusing herself), but she's also capable of using them in combat. They don't require too much energy to create and maintain after practice. Kazumi Genki Gender: Female Age:'''53 '''Birthday: October 30 Appearance: 5’8”, blue eyes, brown hair that is usually brushed to the side with hair going down to her neck. Though she doesn’t have very noticeable wrinkles, her face shows age. She usually wears a more formal top paired with a khaki skirt. Personality: Kazumi normally tends to be stressed out. This could be due to her picky nature and call for perfection, which she has since learned you can only TRY to reach. She has grown to be less sympathetic with people throughout her life. Despite all of this, she’s not too strict a parent as she used to be. After all, raising two kids tired her out. Now she primarily serves as the magic teacher to her second daughter and does the behind-the-scenes stuff that makes the household stay afloat. History: Kazumi was always picky with things from food to appearance to people. In her teenage years, she put a heavy emphasis on looking good and that netted her a lot of relationships…but none lasted. She then spent her young adult years as an English teacher. She didn’t find the man she wanted to spend her life with (an American man) until she was well into her 30s, much to her parents’ worries. After all, she needed to maintain the lineage. When news of Akari’s ADHD came along, Kazumi feared it would be too late to have a second child. Relief came when said child was conceived, and Kazumi focused on her instead of Akari (while her husband tended to bond with Akari). Now that both children are nearly on their way, she’s considered retirement in the future. Skills: Kazumi can speak both English and Japanese fluently, tends to think quickly, and can calculate numbers easily. While she has the skills to pay the bills is great with financing and other errands, the cooking is left to her husband. Magic: Superhuman Agility – See Akari Superhuman Agility – See Akari Teleportation – The main magical ability used against the Demon Lord himself that allows Kazumi to teleport effortlessly around the house. While normally disorienting and dangerous, Kazumi has been using it for so many years that it’s nearly second nature. Category:Moé Lord Category:Moé Lord Characters Category:Good Characters (Moé Lord)